To know the one you feared
by MokenbaNirakaPet
Summary: Miko sneaks out using a space bridge, runs into decepticons and is saved by them. She is taken to the nemesis and told until Megatron says so she wont ever leave, hopefully later the autobots will save her or they let her go eventually. Megatron/Miko


Miko decided on her own to run off again but this time the effects of the space bridge and she ended up in the same spot that was believed to be the shadow realm but it was real this time with no dead cybertronians going after her and her friends. She heard loud thumps on the ground from above her so she followed to a easily climbable pathway through the rocks and saw at least three decepticons walk through there looking for something of an occurence that was strange to them this day and when she peeked out the one she noticed the only one that wasnt among them Megatron wasnt there or isnt yet she thinks. She heard what they would do next and somehow they were to find the autobot base and when threy said they would take one hostage she almost loudly gasped and Soundwave heard that and looked in her direction but to no avail she had ducked very low in the nick of time not trying to breathe or move till they were at least a far distance from where she was or if they try to find her.

"Did you hear that, sounded strange like a human" Starscream said

"Soundwave, did you hear anything" Knockout said and soundwave recorded the gasp and they noticed by anything it was female and Miko knew they were starting to understand that it is her they are trying to decipher out but she knew she couldn't move to the belief she would easily be found and captured.

She slowly said to herself 'I'm such an idiot thereare no autobots not even Jack or Raph for me what am I to do it might take hours for them to go away or are they waiting for me like they know I would give' and she slightly moved her neck to a small crack just to see Megatron arrive and talk smoothly to starscream about the problem at hand and the noise and Miko thought the slower she tries to sneak no one would notice but since she didnt have time to look up and try to keep steady to get down the pile of boulders and she suddenly fell.

She had slightly slipped and thankfully catching it without making noise and held onto a rock formation and tryring to climb up when she saw Knockout stare into her direction by accident and she was so worried to run away because he'll tell Megatron that the rock formation broke apart and Miko started descending to the ground way below her and she screamed even though she couldnt grab onto anything and decepticons were in the area and `she closed her eyes expecting her body to be shattered to pieces from the inside from the impact but someone caught her and she simply passed out

To the decepticons they noticed Starscream was the one to catch her but was handed over to Megatron since he is the leader " Soundwave alert the others we have found the 'interference' and the meantime lets get her to the nemesis shealmost had a traumatic event befall her she will require attention, our attention" he said as a small dominating smirk curled on his faceplate and proceeded in his jet mode with Miko in tow passed out.

The autobots were worried that Miko was missing, especially for Bulkhead and Jack tried to call on his cellto pick her up but it just went to voicemail and she usually would answer back immediately and expected the worse "Ratchet was there any strange activity where she was last"

"Yes there was some decepticon activity where she was Starscream knockout and soundwave and Megatron as well" he grimly put it but they have left

"They have her at the moment but we have to go after them I have been on it only once but I think I know where the nemesis is" Jack said

"But Jack by any chance he could be in space by now if we dont do something" Ratchet said "We have to wait and then raid the ship"

"Then there is no time to waste, we must find her" Optimus said and followed to the last location where the nemesis was

Back on the nemesis

Miko feels so woozy and realizes that she is alive and unharmed though she isnt on rock surface but on a metal surface and what surprised her was Soundwave looking at her and she dartd her face away knowing full well that she was saved by the decepticons but trapped now as well hoping her friends would find her soon enough and then the clods of the decepticons coming into her room and met with a pedo smirk from starscream as he just went closer to her "I see you have awakened well I was just wondering that we continue that little game I proposed not too long ago" he said as he darkly chuckled in that snaky voice of his "I wont bite I'll be very gentle to you at first but it takes time to understan-"

"Starscream leave the youngling alone she is still traumatized from almost falling to her apparent offlining, now Miko are you functional enough to understand what I am about to say" he bowed to her at eye level "You are now on my ship and therefore am now my reserved guest here until of eventual further notice so start to know your surroundings, the you can and cant do and to aknowledge me every time I summon you is that clear young lady or shall I just call you human instead"

Miko was implying that until Megatron frees her or thre autobots find her she is a prisoner in his stylized words "Crystal" she said looking gloomy and wanting to get free until she was surprised as she was picked up and stared right into his optics and tears welled up in her eyes and stared away pulling her arms over her eyes bawling silently. She was placed on the throne and then petted softly on the head giving her the term to stop crying right now but even after she stopped and still sniffled she still was being petted as if he wanted her to forget where she is for now .

Megatron glanced at her for one last time and decided that since she is in some debt for them preserving her lifeforce she might have to pay it back in one way and smirked devilishly and went to announce his plan "Starscream see to it our guest is shown to her quarters and Knockout watch them for anything that happens, o my second in command doesn't screw up his duty, you are both dismissed"

"Yes lord megatron" as Starscream took miko who at the moment wanted to be near megatron cause she didnt know what this seeker might do to her, nasty thoughts were afoot to this one, but she didn't mind knockout at all for some reason but realized that starscream did save her of whatever she remembered from passing out as her room not flashy as she would think but better seeing just a decepticon nsignia and whatever is valued around her seeig she might have to spend time with one of them

"So starscream, no hard feelings" she said darting her eyes away from him

"For what, I presume"

"For backing away from you before Megatron arrived"She said out of sincerety

"It is nothing to worry about you just not play that again and to be sure this is my room you are going to be sleeping in" he said

"Really" she questioned

"Yes now i have work to do so i'll see you tonight"

"Ok" as she waited but when light was gone she was played a trick this was the dark lords quareters not his second in command and she just had nothing to say but feel so lost now

"So it seems you are with me, well that is a supposed case anyway so night then" as he laid on his berth and Miko looked aimlessly at him sleep bowing her head down in silence. She stared and then walked over to him and sleeped on top of him while he gave a short chuckle "Thats my girl, you are a smart one" and she just laid down and had her eyes close "Rest well, little girl"


End file.
